pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4 - Bijou and the Pokemon! Transcript
(The episode begins as where we last left off of these three episodes) Narrator: As the Pokemon's adventures began our heroes Pokemon have finally meet up with a hamster named Hamtaro. A ham ham who was lazy and he always gets into trouble. A Ferocious Cat heard everything through inside the window of the Ham-ham Clubhouse but in the end Pokemon play together with all three Ham-hams outside. (Then we cut to the next episode which is episode 2) Pikachu and the other Pokemon meet four more new ham-hams who are Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy and Dexter as they first took shelter from the rain while they are under a shady tallest tree which found themselves under attack. They are Jessie, James and Meowth are the notorius Team Rocket. Who came here by following and spying on the Pokemon for so many years. And then Pikachu and the other Pokemon saved the day by using their attacks together to become one ultimate attack and then all the ham-hams and Pokemon begin building a new error of this clubhouse. It is now The Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse. (Then we cut to the next episode which is episode 3) They're next adventures are meeting up with four more Ham-hams who are Maxwell, Panda, Sandy and Cappy are wanted to join the new Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse where Pokemon became too wild and rowdy just like the Ham-hams. Next, Hamtaro met Pidgeotto, Noctowl, Swallow, Staraptor and Unfezant. And even more surprises where to come. Hamtaro apologized all of his small Pokemon friends as they and the other Ham-hams decided to go back inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse to play together again and everything's back to normal. (We cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Hamtaro) (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (Then we cut into the Unova Region Poke-dex by zooming into it's screen as we cut to the episode title which is Episode 4) Bijou: (Off screen) "Bijou and the Pokemon!" (We cut to Maria's Mansion where a little white Hamster with blue ribbons named Bijou who is grooming itself by her owner Maria and it's female) Maria: There you are, Bijou. Don't you look good wearing your favorite blue ribbons? Bijou: Hmmm. Maria: Okay. Back inside the cage with you little girl. (She puts down Bijou inside her pink cage) I've got a lot important things to do with my parents. Oh and I won't be late for school today. Laura and Kana are waiting for me there. See you later, Bijou. You be good today. (Now she goes out of her bedroom and down the stairs and Bijou imagines about Hamtaro and the Ham-hams) Bijou: Another beautiful day in paradise. I can't wait to reunite with Hamtaro and the Ham-hams. (Scene flashes back to 15 episodes along with Bijou which are "Hamtaro, Come Out, Bijou, Diamonds of Sugar, First Time at the Beach, The Wise Elder Ham, Let's Dance, Sandy, The Search For Sandy's Brother, Merry Christmas, The Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day!, Brandy's Big Race, The Legend of the Courageous Hamtaro!, Maxwell's Big Scoop, The Precious Letter! and The Scary Museum!") It's been a long time ever since I get to have adventures along with the Ham-hams. But now it's a new adventure things have change ever since the pasted years we've got into. But will I get out of this mansion by myself? Yes. I will. But if Maria sees that I'm gone I know that she will be so worried. Oh well here I go. This will really be my new first adventure with Hamtaro and the Ham-hams. (She opens the cage as she got out of Maria's Mansion by getting out of here. By jumping out of the window onto the branch) Merci! I can still jump onto that Branch that Hamtaro taught me. Bye bye, Maria. I'll be back soon. I hope. (She slides down the branch which she thinks it's a slide as we cut to all the small Pokemon coming inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse by going through the tunnel) Narrator: Pikachu and his Pokemon friends must survive Team Rocket from their next adventure along with the 12 Ham-hams but there is another hamster waiting for them on their journey. Pikachu: Pika! Pika pika! Marill: Marill mari! Chikorita: Chi-kaaah! Totodile: Toto-dile! Cyndaquil: Quil cyndaquil! Togepi: Toge toge toge piiiiiii! Venonet: Venonet. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Horsea: Hor-sea. Charmander: Charmander char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Geodude: Geodude. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaah. Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwl! (Then Hamtaro saw all the Pokemon coming by) Hamtaro: Oh hi. Pokemon. Pikachu: Pika-chu! Pika pika pika. Axew: Ew ew Axx-ew ew! Pansage: Pan pan pansage. Emolga: Emol-ga! Scraggy: Scraaggy. Snivy: Snivy Snivy Snivy. Tepig: (Squeals) Pig Te-pig pig Tepig. Oshawott: Oshawott osha osha oshawott! Dwebble: Dwebble dweb! Unfezant: Un-fezant! Hamtaro: Did you hear the news Pokemon? Bijou's coming to our clubhouse today. So I figure why not introduce yourselves to her. Just like we ham-hams introduce ourselves. Pikachu: Pika pika! Corphish: Phish phish corphish! Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Torchic: Tor tor torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax. Bonsly: Bon-sly. Swallow: Swallow! Lotad: Lo-tad. Hamtaro: You don't even know who Bijou is? She's my friend and Boss had a big crush on her. He'll do anything for her. You'll see. Laura, Kana and Maria are in school for their subsitute teacher whoever he is. He's not that scary of a scientist or a hunter of Team Rocket. Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah! Piplup: Piplup piplup! Croakgunk: Croooooooooak. Buizel: Bui bui bui. Chimchar: Chim-char. Turtwig: Tur-twig tur. Buneary: Bun bun-eary. Pachirisu: Pachiripaaah! Swinub: Swinub. Happiny: Happiny. Staraptor: Star-ap-tor! Hamtaro: Yeah it's really hard work. (He and the rest of the Pokemon got inside the clubhouse where all the 11 Ham-hams are) Oxnard: Here comes Hamtaro. Hamtaro: Hamha Ham-hams. So what are we doing? Boss: We're making the Pokemon introduce to Bijou my girl. Hamtaro: Bijou's coming back huh? Dexter: Sure is. Even of what we call correctly, Pikachu and the other Pokemon will be the judge of how Boss got Bijou in the first place as his girlfriend. Howdy: You mean... Boss and Bijou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (Laughs) Pikachu: Pika pika. Oshawott: Osha-wott! Tepig: Teeeepiiig. Snivy: Snivy vy vy snivy. Pansage: Pan-sage. Emolga: Emol emol. Axew: Axxxxeeeewww. Scraggy: Scraagggy. Dwebble: Dweb dweb dwebble. Unfezant: Unfe-zant. Oxnard: Pokemon, never mind Howdy he's always something. So when do we see Bijou again? Pikachu: Pikaaah-chu pika pika pika-chu! Pashmina: I don't know what that means but when Pikachu's right he's right. Penelope: Ookyoo! Sandy: Wow! Like I can't wait to see Bijou again we girls are interested together as the four of us do gymnastic ribbon twirling together. Panda: I can even build us a playground for the Pokemon and us Ham-hams together. Maxwell: Great idea, Panda. Then we can have more Pokemon to discover on our adventures. Cappy: Pokemon and Ham-hams together what a team we've became. Piplup: Pip Piplup Piplup! Hamtaro: Alright Pokemon. You hide while Bijou comes in and us Ham-hams will welcome and introduce to you Pokemon. Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu! Charmander: Char-mander char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirt. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Chikorita: Chika chika chika. Cyndaquil: Cynda cynda cyndaquil. Totodile: Totodile! Aipom: Ai-pom! Poliwag: Poli! Vulpix: Vul-pix? Vul vul vul! Psyduck: Psyduck? Psy ysy ysy. Geodude: Geodude. Venonet: Venonet. Marill: Marill mari. (All the Pokemon hide under the table while Bijou comes inside the clubhouse) Bijou: Ohh. Am I late for something? (Sees all the 13 Ham-hams then sees all the Pokemon coming out of the table) Hamtaro: Bijou. You're here. And so soon. Pikachu: (He and the other Pokemon came out from under the table) Pika pikaaaaah. Bijou: (Sees all the Pokemon) Who are these creatures? They look a lot...different. Hamtaro: Bijou, this is the Pokemon who came out of nowhere. Pashmina: They're from the Pokemon World in all other regions. Penelope: Ookyoo! Sandy: Come on Pokemon. Say hi. Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaah. Charmander: Charmander. Squirtle: Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Poliwag: Poli. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Geodude: Geodude. Togepi: Toge-piiiiii! Goldeen: Goldeen goldeen. Horsea: Horsea! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bijou: Pokemon, Bon-jour monamee. It's a pleasure to meet each of you. Hope you'll like our place of the Ham-ham world. Lotad: Lo lotad. Corphish: Cor cor corphish. Treecko: Treecko. Torchic: Torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip. Skitty: Meow. Munchlax: Munch-lax. Bonsly: Bon-sly! Swallow: Swallow! Pikachu: Pika-chu. pika. Hamtaro: They said thanks Bijou for making us feel more welcome. Dexter: So if Bijou has joined our group again along with the Pokemon, what should we do? Howdy: Yeah what are we gonna do today? Boss: Like we Ham-hams usually do of course. Go on new adventures and new worlds and places along with the Pokemon. Oxnard: That sounds good. Hamtaro: Hope we're up to a good start today hams! Come on! We'll take our pokemon to Laura's school today. (All the Pokemon shout out their names in excitement as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to school where Laura, Kana, Maria, June, Kylie, Travis and the other children are) Dr. Zeggor: And so children or should I say, classmates that's why Pokemon come from as they move to a different world. Be warned about these creatures once we capture them all in one net. Laura: Well this is one ridiculous plan that we heard. I like Pokemon even that we can't capture them. Kana: Do all Pokemon come to a different world? Dr. Zeggor: That's a good question indeed. No Pokemon would ever stand a chance against these kinda hunters. They're five evil Team members of this regions. Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galatic and Team Plasma. Travis: Hope they're not coming where evil team members capture these kind of creatures. Actually Pokemon live in peace and harmony as we humans keep em as partners. June: He's right. We should meet em all. Kylie: I agree. So what do we do with our pet hamsters? Maria: Yeah like that Mr. Yoshi saw many Hamsters like the one he saw earlier. Dr. Zeggor: I wouldn't dare to hear that don't ya children? (All the children shook their heads yes. Then we cut to the Pokemon and all the 13 Ham-hams outside in the Gym class) Pikachu: Pika pika. Vulpix: Vullll. Poliwag: Poli. Squirtle: Squirtle. Chikorita: Chika chika. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Psyduck: Psyduck. Geodude: Geodude. Cyndaquil: Cynda. Totodile: Dile! Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwl! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaah. Goldeen: Goldeen. Hamtaro: That's Laura's school, Pokemon. They're plenty of activities here outside in P.E. and there's lots of work inside the classroom. Dexter: I'm guessing that this will be the Pokemon's first training outside. Howdy: Why not make this outside P.E. ... a battlefield. Hamtaro: Battlefield? Penelope: Ookyoo? Pikachu: Pika-chu? Bijou: Oui. Shall we look around? Boss: The Pokemon should be looking around that way as we go this way. Let's split up for now. (All the Ham-hams split up and look around outside as all the Pokemon goes that way to the P.E. opening outside in the field) Pashmina: So... when do the Pokemon think of it as it a battlefield? Sandy: You know the children will figure out the Pokemon are here and so will us Ham-hams. Maxwell: Don't worry about it. This will be a perfect place to do some building. Panda: I know! Let's build a battlefield for the Pokemon! So that way this will be a perfect timing for the Pokemon to start training. I've got some tools and stuff back at the clubhouse. Cappy: Let's go let's go let's go! Come on let's go! Oxnard: Perfect plan. As if I say so myself. Hamtaro: What do you say Hamsters!? Let's make the Pokemon a battlefield! All the 13 Ham-hams: Oooooopaaa! (All the Pokemon cheered as they got to work. First, they took the color paint white and started here by drawing a circle next they painted way over here making it across the circle white like that. Then they drew a big square around the outside ground one small rectangle to the left and one small rectangle to the right and then... Several Hours Later we see a Pokemon Battlefield that the Ham-hams made for the Pokemon to train on which is exactly like a Pokemon Stadium) Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaah! Corphish: Cor! Phish! Cor cor cor phish! Treecko: Treecko! Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip! Torchic: Torchic tor! Lotad: Lotad tad tad tad lotad! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow! Swallow: Swallow swallow! Munchlax: Munchlax munchlax! Bonsly: Bon bon bonsly! Hamtaro: Did you like it, Pokemon? Will you train here and make your attacks so easy? Pikachu: Pika Pika-chu! Staraptor: Staraptor! Piplup: Piplup Lup Lup Piplup! Chimchar: Chim-char! Turtwig: Tur tur turtwig! Pachirisu: Chi-paaaaaaaaah! Buneary: Bun-ea-ry! Happiny: Happiny! Buizel: Bui bui! Croakgunk: Croak-gunk! Phanpy: Phanpy! Aipom: Ooh ooh ahh. Ai-pom! Oxnard: I'm thinking that name they can say was a yes. Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Pashmina: Come on Pokemon! We should start training and will be your new trainers. Bijou: It'll be a dream come true! Sandy: Totally like... awesome! (All the Pokemon shouted out their names as they jumped for joy for excitement as they started training in a new battlefield along with the 13 Ham-hams then we cut back inside the classroom and Laura and the other classmates saw all the Pokemon and Hamsters outside) Laura: Whoa. Look at that! It's a battlefield! Kana: A what? Kylie: Let me see! June: Where? I want to see! Maria: It is a battlefield. And look Pokemon and all of our hamsters are doing some training. How cute. Travis: Hmmm. I wonder what they're doing outside. (All the children saw Pokemon and the Ham-hams trainning on a new battlefield through the window. Pikachu, Emolga and Pachirisu used Thunder attacks. Squirtle, Marill, Totodile, Piplup, Oshawott, Poliwag, Psyduck and Goldeen, Buizel and Horsea used Water Gun and Hydro Pump. Charmander, Vulpix, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar and Tepig used Flamethower. Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Snivy used Vine Whip. Happiny and Togepi used secret power. Munchlax used Metorome. Bonsly and Geodude used Stone Edge. Buneary used bonuce. Skitty used Bizzard. Turtwig used Energy Ball. And Pidgeotto, Noctowl, Swallow, Staraptor and Unfezant used Gust to make a tornado) Carl: I'd say they're so good at making some moves. Mika: I agree. We should get back to our class to see where we last left off. (They all do so) Hamtaro: Come on, Pokemon we shouldn't let the humans see this of what you're doing outside. Bijou: It'll be pitty if they saw you using your moves. Sandy: I should agree on that one. Pashmina: Pokemon are such little kids. Penelope: Ookyoo! Boss: Seriously girls. You gotta stop calling Pokemon little kids. (All the Ham-hams and all the Pokemon went back to the grass fields where the oak tree is as they head back to the Ham Ham Clubhouse as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Pokemon and 13 Ham-hams inside the Pokemon and ham-ham Clubhouse) All Pokemon: (Panting) Dexter: Gee. No wonder Pokemon gets so tired after all that training they just did. Howdy: What they need is a Max Exirr. Get it? (Laughs) Cappy: It's not just that funny of a joke to say about the Pokemon. Pashmina, Sandy and Bijou: Yeah Howdy. Howdy: Oh shucks. You and your bright ideas. Hamtaro: You Pokemon sure feel hungry after all that training. Pikachu: Pika pikaaaah. Pika-chu! Charmander: Charmander char. Squirtle: Squitle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur Saur Bulbasaur. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck. Vulpix: Vullll-pix. Poliwag: Pooool. Goldeen: Goldeen. Geodude: Geodude. Eevee: Eevee. Venonet: Veno-net! Horsea: Horrrrrr-sea! Hamtaro: We've found out about Pokemon on the internet and found a perfect thing. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaah? (Hamtaro brings out a bag full of sunflower seeds for the Pokemon to eat. The Pokemon took each and every one of their sunflower seeds and eats em but they don't like it) Pikachu: Pika pika pika! Hamtaro: Sunflower Seeds. (All the Pokemon spit out their sunflower seeds out of their mouths as they don't like that kind of food except for flying type Pokemon who really likes it) Oxnard: My coculations thinks that all Ham-hams loves Sunflower Seeds. And not for Pokemon to eat. Except for flying types. Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Bijou: Pokemon are not ham-hams like us. And they don't eat sunflower seeds like we do. They like Pokemon Food. Sandy: Guess we're really different from each other huh? Maxwell: Pokemon Food. (Reads the book about that) Whenever you catch a Pokemon inside the Poke-ball you must feed your Pokemon the foods they love and they love to chow down on. Like apples and bananas, berries, and all kinds of fruit they eat. Pashmina: Never heard of Pokemon food before. Piplup: Piplup! Chimchar: Chimchar. Turtwig: Turtwig. Boss: Face it. You may not like Sunflower Seeds but flying type Pokemon sure do. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaah! Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwwwwl! Swallow: Swallow! Staraptor: Star-ap-tor! Unfezant: Un-fezant! Hamtaro: I was kinda wondering... Would you Pokemon like to play with us Ham-hams since we're now you're new trainers of this group? (All the Pokemon agreed as they say their names) You would!? Ham-tastic! Bijou: Oh. Merci! Boss: Come on you Ham-hams it's time to play! (He and all the 12 Ham-hams began to play outside in the Ham-ham fun park while getting out of the clubhouse and so did all the Pokemon as they all laughed and play) Narrator: With Bijou as part of the group for now, Pikachu and all the Pokemon continued on their quest to protect themselves from Team Rocket and all the dangerous animals in this town. As the journey continues. To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts